Field of the Invention
This invention relates to splined joints between rotary members, one of which is a male member (herein called the shaft) and has a plurality of axially extending radially outwardly projecting teeth spaced apart angularly about the rotational axis of the shaft, and the other of which is a female member (herein call the muff) and has a plurality of axially extending radially inwardly projecting teeth spaced apart angularly about the rotational axis of the muff, the teeth of each of these members fitting in the grooves between the teeth of the other of these members as a close sliding fit to permit of relative axial sliding movement between the members whilst torque is transmitted between them.
Such joints are hereinafter called splined joints of the kind specified.
One of the problems encountered in splined joints of the kind specified is known as "dog legging". This means that, instead of being in axial alignment, the rotary axes of the shaft and muff take up an oblique relation due to clearances which exist initially or develop due to wear and tear between the teeth of one member and the grooves of the other.